This invention relates to a lamp socket, and more particularly to a decoration lamp socket which is adapted to receive a decoration bulb.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp socket has a socket body 1, a base 8 inserted in the socket body 1, a lamp bulb 9 disposed on the base 8, and a socket cap 2 covering the socket body 1. Two electric wires 7 are disposed between the socket cap 2 and the socket body 1. A first metal contact plate 3 and a second metal contact plate 6 are disposed in the socket body 1. A conductive plate 5 having a projecting strip 51 contacts the first metal contact plate 3. A metal spring plate 4 contacts the second metal contact plate 6. However, the metal spring plate 4 will not contact the second metal contact plate 6 after a long period of usage.